Tetris Battle
by CookieTower
Summary: "What does playing hard to get have to do with playing Tetris Battle?" - It's just a friendly game of Tetris... with a little bet. Oh America. USCan oneshot. Tetris FTW/shot.


For some reason, Tetris has become popular lately. Ever heard of Tetris Battle? Duuuude~ My best friend is obsessed with Tetris Battle. I don't play it though, so everything about it was passed on to me by my best friend. I am addicted to Tetris though; won't deny that. I play _alone _though. ;w; On my phone. Alone. ;w;

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Tetris/Tetris Battle. A Russian dude invented that game in 1984. I don't own Hetalia. Hidekaz Himaruya made that. I don't own Facebook. I am not Mark Zuckerberg. I am not Canadian or American either. Therefore I cannot claim that I live in Matthew's and or Alfred's vital regions.

**Warnings: **Horrible grammar and spelling, stupid author, out-of-character-ness, inability to proofread~

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

Canada was not the type to accept a petty challenge. He knew that his priorities must be always in line or else his quiet life will be destroyed. He prided on his ability to resist the taunts his fellow nations (when they recognize his existence) would throw at him whenever he refused to go with the newest trends. He was perfectly fine being ignored and forgotten, so long as it was not permanent. He does not mind being called _slow_, _un-heroic, _and _wimpy_ because at least he was not _stupid, uncouth,_ and _tactless_.

Canada was definitely not the type to accept a petty challenge.

However, he accepted one today…

Because _someone_ was being too bitchy and whiny.

He could, in no way, refuse his southern neighbor, the United States of America.

"Fine! I'll play your game! Just shut up!" Canada fumed at his brother and crossed his arms angrily.

America grinned and threw an overly-affectionate arm over Canada's shoulders, "Finally, dude! I swear we'll have a great time! I invited Japan and Prussia to play with us too, but they refused. It's okay though! We'll just play together."

Canada sighed exasperatedly and shrugged America's arm off. He was probably mentioning Japan and Prussia to hide an ulterior motive. "Whatever. Go get your laptop and come up to my room." He said and marched up to his bedroom. Canada pulled out his own laptop and sat on his bed. America entered the room with a bright smile and a laptop under his arm.

"Okay! Log on to Facebook and I'll send you an invite." America chirped and sat beside his brother on the bed. Canada grimaced and America pouted. The American wrapped his arms around his northern neighbor and said, "Seriously, Mattie, you'll like this game! I promise!"

Canada blushed but harrumphed, "Don't call me by my human name. I'm annoyed at you right now."

"Playing hard to get again, are we?" America purred and Canada spluttered.

"What does _playing hard to get_ have to do with playing _Tetris Battle_?" The Canadian snapped and pushed the American away. "Look, can we just play your game and be done with it?"

America hummed thoughtfully as he logged on to his account, "Don't you wanna make this a bit more interesting? Like, do you wanna bet?"

"Bet what," Canada grumbled and logged on as well, "Loser will be slave for a day?"

"Nah, too generic. How about this," America waved off and grinned suggestively, "If I win, you'll agree to be my boyfriend. Not that that won't happen soon anyway, but the sooner the better, yeah?"

Canada spluttered for the second time and flushed, "A-are you still on with that? I told you, I don't want to be in a relationship! It's too much trouble." He paused for a second and scrunched his brows, "And what makes you think that I'll be your boyfriend anyway?"

"Please, Matthew." America said and gestured to his body, "Isn't it obvious? Plus, you're definitely falling for me, dude. Don't deny it."

Canada glared at his southern neighbor and angrily turned to his laptop screen, "Don't be too confident, Captain America." He said, but his little threat was overpowered by the pretty blush on his cheeks.

America shrugged and focused on his screen. He sent an invite to his brother and in a few moments, the countdown began.

"If you lose, you'll kiss England's eyebrows." Canada jeered. America gagged and pulled on the Canadian's curl. Canada yelped.

America smirked, "Like that'll happen."

The battle began.

Canada had played Tetris before, of course. He played the game when it was first released in the early nineteen-nineties and he had enjoyed it. It was simple enough. However, it was quite amusing how his southern neighbor would want to play the game when the game originated from Russia. The Canadian laughed silently and focused on his game instead. He maneuvered his blocks with ease and cleared a few lines until he noticed grey lines under the multi-colored ones.

"America, why are there grey blocks?" he asked and glanced at his opponent.

America chuckled, "Oh Canada, that's the goal of the game~" he sang and simultaneously cleared four rows in his board. Canada gaped as four lines of grey appeared in his board.

"W-what? What was that?" Canada said and hastily cleared lines of his own. Almost immediately, grey lines appeared in America's board as well. The Canadian raised a brow.

"You didn't read the rules, didn't you?" America laughed and cleared two rows. Two rows of grey blocks appeared in Canada's board. "To win the game, you have to make your opponent lose by sending them false lines and filling their board. You know, _topping out_?"

"You didn't tell me!" Canada argued and tried to send false lines to America as well. The American was faster though; every time Canada's pile of blocks rose, Canada panicked and misplaced his current piece. "Stop sending lines, damn it!"

"Can't, or else I'll have to make out with Iggy's caterpillars." America said coolly and smiled, "I also want my Canadian lover."

"We'll see about that." Canada announced, seemingly uncomprehending of the words America had just uttered. The northern nation growled at the screen and glared at the queue of pieces. His opponent was humming the Wedding March as he sent line after line to Canada's board. The Canadian gritted his teeth.

The pace of the game increased accordingly. The nations' fingers moved fast along the cursor pad of their keyboards. Lines were sent from both sides along with some cuss words. When Canada's board was just a few rows short of losing, America cheered.

"You're mine, Matthew Williams!"

The Canadian blushed and inhaled sharply, "Why do we have to settle this through a game of Tetris?"

America just sighed as he sent another line to Canada's board. "'cause you always avoid the question." He answered.

Canada's fingers minutely froze over his keyboard. A small smile cracked in his features, "Are you that desperate?"

"Very." America stated bluntly and sent three lines to Canada's board. "I'm winning, Mattie~"

"Cheating bastard," The Canadian sighed fondly and accidentally misplaced a piece. Another line was sent and America won the game.

"Ha! I win! You suck at Tetris, Canada."

"Shut up, Alfred." Canada snapped and froze. He backtracked what he had just said and flushed.

America grinned widely and pulled the other into an embrace. "So~ we're still on with the bet, yeah? You know what that means~"

Canada stopped himself from smiling and said, "No."

"Oh come on! I practiced this game with _Russia _for this, damn it!"

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

**A/N:** This fails~ nyahaha. Why the hell did you read this? This author is a moron who's slightly addicted to Tetris, but is still a failure when she plays. ;w; I lose the game at _level one_, for heaven's sake. ;w; Oh, if you read the story I posted several days ago (the one about secret agents and shi…ny rainbows), I took it down. Don't ask me why. ;w; I promise I'll update my other stories within this week. **I'm serious**_**.**_ Kill me if I don't post the new chapters by Wednesday.

Expect another oneshot about Tetris from me. (hint: It's RusCan C:)

Sorry about the grammar and spelling mistakes. ;w;

Anywho~ Leave me a review please?


End file.
